Sakra Hotsu
Sakra Hotsu is a major Mimic character in Flurutus. Appearances * Flurutus: Genesis: Major Character * Flurutus: Major Character * ''Flurutus: Exitus: ''Major Character Personality Sakra was, and always has been, a professional scholar. There were times she wasn't as smart as she should have been. This was quickly rectified by simply learning more. Sakra is a woman who learns because she feels that the world is lacking in knowledge. She feels as if the world needs to be educated on what, when, where, who, or how things are and so, she learns because of that reason. Not to mention that she actually enjoys learning about the world and all it holds. Sakra is also a sort of stoic person simply because she likes to approach things with an unbiased point of view. She does not allow emotions to cloud how she may or may not feel about things, unless it involves the rapidly exploding racism plaguing the world at the moment. Since she has been that way for so long, she has eventually become stoic about mostly everything. Sakra has also lost something dear to her in the past, causing her to be much more stoic than normal. When she is fixated on learning something, she spends all of her time on it. She has a habit of shutting everything else out. She has become much better at handling herself when it comes to these things. At this point, she will openly catch herself when she becomes too zealous about any one topic. Since she has a self proclaimed (as well as tested) higher intelligence than most other beings, she tends to come off as cocky or rude because of this. She quickly comes to dissuade their fears as she is a relatively nice person. She believes in treating everyone with the same amount of respect until they give her a reason not to. Contrary to popular belief, Sakra is a kind person. Since she loves knowledge so much, she loves learning about other people from said people themselves. She has no tolerance for disrespect towards anyone or anything and will fight someone over the old-aged hatred that the world has against its original ancestors, Zero and Libatis. The past is in the past and should be left there, something she has to remind plenty of people all the time. Background Sakra originally thought she was born a Ceaon. She was raised among the Ceaon people by two loving parents. From a young age, Sakra's genius was quite apparent. In the way she did things to the way she spoke, all was quickly made clear when she started taking tests. This is when she came to realize that both of her parents were scholars. When she thought about it, she knew it was obvious that she was going to end up with such a high level of intelligence. According to what they told Sakra, they knew of each other for a long time before they met in their respective research communities. They didn't really go into much detail why they got together or when it was, but she assumed this was because this detail was unnecessary. As Sakra grew, she became very interested in what they did. Luckily, her parents did not try and keep this from her. They were both extremely supportive of teaching their daughter everything they knew. To them, it was fun to watch Sakra learn. She was so young at the time. Seeing someone this young interested in the things they were made them very happy. Her ability to comprehend and solve problems with ease was one of the many reasons Sakra was soon allowed to work with them. She was a big help to them both in the long run. For the longest time, Sakra was happy. Unfortunately, this was not meant to be. One day, she began to notice some sort of "material" building over her face. Although she was still quite young for a Ceaon, she knew that this "film" shouldn't have been building on her face. She awoke from a nightmare one night, finding some sort of mask had built on her face. For a moment, Sakra had worried she was still in the nightmare. However, after a little bit of fidgeting with the mask, she realized she was able to lift it off of her face and onto her head. The mask itself was nice, but she didn't really understand it. There were so many questions that she had for her parents. Life quickly became harder and harder from this point on. People went out of their way to point out how much of a freak she was now that her mask had grown in. "Why does she have a mask?" "Is she a half breed or something?" "What a freak!" The Ceaon were not kind to her. In fact, everyone who visited the village she lived in was also just as rude. On top of that, she also discovered that she was significantly weaker than most other Ceaon. Her powers were essentially worthless in this environment. The more she tried to improve, the more her body seemed to reject such things. It was difficult for to go through this. She also broke down many times during this time in her life. The only light in the darkness during this time was a girl she met. Her name was Isuzu. After being treated so badly for many years by Ceaon and outsider alike, it was nice to have a friend again. Isuzu and Sakra slowly became closer and closer. They both had many things in common. Even though she knew Isuzu wasn't as smart as she was, that didn't make her dislike the girl any less. When Sakra got curious and restless about what she was, Isuzu helped her out. Sakra researched this phenomenon going on with her body and she was surprised to find out that there was a race who had similar masks like she did. Their masks were always there and they didn't have faces like she did. There were called "Mimics". Mimics were a race of people who lived in the eastern desert. It was place aptly named "The Drifting Sands". Sakra knew she had to find out the truth from her parents. When she confronted them about it, they didn't even resist. It seemed that they thought she was finally ready for this information. Turns out that Sakra wasn't actually a Ceaon. She was apparently a Mimic that was taken out of the Drifting Sands at quite a young age. Her real parents (which weren't these people) took her away from there and brought there, to a Ceaon village. These two people were given Sakra when she was quite young and told to keep her identity a secret. Even though she did feel a little betrayed for being lied to all these years, she thanked her parents for finally telling her the truth. Despite the fact that they weren't her biological parents, there were still her real parents. Regardless, Sakra knew what she had to do now. She had an objective in mind to pursue. She had to reconnect with her Mimic roots. She knew there was something that her parents left out. Real, pure-blooded Mimics had a mask that became their faces. She began to believe that she was a half breed. For some reason, no one would give her this information. Sakra could easily remove her mask whenever she wanted. This didn't add up to her, so she had to find out more. She left the village that she lived in and traveled to the Drifting Sands. Flash forward some odd fifty years. Sakra has since become acclimated with the climate, the people, and her "predicament". She found out what she was really was and how she shouldn't really worry about it. The Mimics had no qualms about what she was and has accepted her since then. She was given a home there in the Drifting Sands and a special Katana given to her by Sutekh. The Katana was apparently an heirloom that her father had used while he was still living here. According to what Sutekh told her, her parents were well respected in the Drifting Sands by Mimics and other races alike. There was a time that Isuzu definitely wasn't always by her side. For a few years, Sakra felt like something was missing in her life. Eventually, when a Company named Asta began to travel around, they eventually ended up at the Drifting Sands. Isuzu happened to be with them and they reconnected for the first time in years. Since then, the Mimics have accepted her best friend. Isuzu often comes to visit her. Sometimes, Isuzu shakes off her duty to Asta to hang out with Sakra, which she often reprimands her on. From the day she moved here, she did her best to understand her powers. While she is nowhere near a pure-blooded Ceaon's strength, she has become much more proficient in her magic and her sword-fighting abilities. Her intelligence has continued to increase and she has gained a reputation as the "Scholar of the Drifting Sands". Alongside her best friend, she has trained with Sutekh. Because of her "extraordinary wisdom and magic", she was recently taken on as one of Sutekh's retainers. This has given her a chance to learn even more, which is something that makes her very happy. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:RPCs Category:Genesis Category:Ceaon Category:Mimics Category:Teddyursaa Category:Unaffiliated Category:FlurutusSeries